The Good, the Bad and the Prehistoric
by Shinyzubat2
Summary: 7 years after Lucas became the champion, Roark and Byron set up a Fossil Pokémon habitat. The most recent newcomers are Skull the Cranidos and Iron the Shieldon. They have been kicked out of their herd and now they must save Sinnoh itself! Please R&R!
1. Revival

**CHAPTER 1**

7 years after Lucas beat the Pokemon League, Roark and Byron created a small, enclosed area off Iron Island for Fossil Pokemon to live. Whilst in their gyms, they set up huge herds of real fossil pokemon, often returning there to check up on them. There was always one of them there to check the Pokemon. And so, the story continues.

**Iron's POV**

I never expected this to happen. I've never been rejected that badly before, and standing at my birthplace some 3 days ago, I was kicked out so badly. I even have my head shield's scars to show it. But now, a new friend is coming – one from millions of years ago, in this fossil this weird man with a helmet light thing is regenerating.

If you want to know what happened, there was a giant herd of Rampardos, Cranidos, Armaldo, Shieldon and Bastiodon…

**Flashback, normal POV**

A small Shieldon crawled over to the herd of fossil Pokemon, tempted by the little ones to play with.

"Can I please join your herd?" he asked, stammering over his words.

"Why, Iron! NO WAY!!!" shouted a Rampardos over the noise of the rest of the herd, presumably the lead one.

"But… there are so many children to play with…" Iron said, backing a little.

"WHY?!" the Rampardos lowered his head, and Zen-Headbutted the Shieldon, sending him flying into the ocean.

It took him nearly 1 hour to get out (he was light, as he hatched from an egg recently, so he couldn't drown) as he could hardly swim, and the journey back to the herd took him so long that by the time he reached the field, Roark was already back.

**End Flashback**

**Iron's POV**

Rampardos are so cruel… They always have been, and they always have been. If I had my way, I'd force an Everstone into every Cranidos in the world. Why do Cranidos have to lose their love and mercy when evolution takes over…?

**Normal POV**

"Hang on Shieldon, just a little more," Roark comforted Iron just as a bright light appeared from the glass in the regeneration container.

Suddenly, an embryo sprang to life. The glass began to shatter from the pressure. Roark and Iron backed away.

Out came a strong skull, two delicate arms, two legs and a short tail…

Iron watched excitedly, only for the excitement to be replaced by happiness as the figure stepped out of the container in front of Iron.

"… Skull? Is that you…?"


	2. Galactic Danger!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Skull's POV**

That was the weirdest thing ever that I was in. I was sitting inside an egg in a small jungle with a few Rampardos and a nice Shieldon named Iron who was in another egg, and then I hatch in a small building next to him! Weird…

**Normal POV**

"Skull!" Iron cried out, as he rushed forward to meet his best egg-friend (at the world record speed limit for a Shieldon, he had 31 IVs in Speed). Skull also rushed forward, at a much faster rate, and the two immediately started talking about the adventures before Revival.

Roark watched at the sidelines. "I knew they'd have gotten along," Roark thought to himself.

**Iron's POV**

It was like a nightmare to a dream-come-true. I never thought that Skull would go look for me after that horrible Rampardos Zen-Headbutted me into the ocean. And now he's right in front of me!

**Normal POV**

Almost immediately, Skull and Iron were locked into a brown sack. However, no matter how they struggled, they could not break free.

Roark was horrified. "What's going on here!" he violently asked.

"'tis us, Team Galactic," a voice said in a giant balloon, which was too far up for them to see. But all that the lead Rampardos saw was hatred, anger inside the balloon.

The commander inside the balloon gave an evil laugh. "You think YOU could stop Team Galactic?" she taunted as the Rampardos tried to Zen-Headbutt the balloon.

"Help us, Skuntank," she tossed a Pokeball into the air.

**Skull's POV**

We were sent out of the sack, and after having a little talk with a weird girl who called herself Jupiter, and that they were trying to create a whole new universe (THE UNIVERSE IS FINE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!!), me and Iron are now face-to-face with a stunky-like thing, just with a much longer, much bigger and a more overwhelming stink!

**Normal POV**

"Skuntank, Explosion!" Jupiter commanded just as she got lifted up by her Bronzor. Skuntank started welling up and glowing white…

"Skuntank, Bronzor, STOP! She is trying to get US out of the way and kill us this way!" screamed Iron.

"I does what masters tells me…" the Skuntank simply replied as the explosion started to occur.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU, BRONZOR! STOP THAT PSUYCHIC ATTACK!" shouted Skull over the explosion. Bronzor completely ignored him, as a force the size of a bomb totally hammered the balloon, Skuntank, Skull and Iron.

"Waaaaaaaaaa!" was the only cry heard by Jupiter and the fossil Pokemon below when Skuntank, Skull and Iron were flung in a southerly direction. Jupiter and Bronzor turned away at the last minute.


End file.
